Tus palabras
by Sire07
Summary: Esme piensa en su bebe y se siente sola, sus hijos hablan con ella pero nadie le puede alegrar, excepto Carlisle y sus caricias.


**Espero que os guste esta historieta, hoy estaba un poco triste y pensé que nadie podría estar peor que yo pero, luego me dije que eso era mentira. Tengo a gente que me quiere y que me apoya, por eso pensé en lo peor que me podía pasar y como siempre dice mi madre, "no hay nada peor que perder a un hijo…" o como dice mi padre… "un padre jamás debe ver morir a su hijo un hijo debe ver morir a su padre". Espero que me dejéis algún Review jeje besos**

Mire a mi alrededor, vi como el sol se ponía por la colina, Carlisle aun no había vuelto y eran de esos días en que yo estaba muerta de aburrimiento. Apenas me acordaba de mi vida como humana y las partes que recordaban eran oscuras y frias… además tenían todas que ver con Charles y no quería acordarme de él. Sabia que me había maltratado cuando era humana y que me había dejado embarazada, aun que de eso no me arrepentí jamás. Desde el tejado se veía todos los árboles, el lago y delante de estas vistas me invadió una pena terrible de que mi niño no hubiera llegado a ver ese atardecer conmigo… Aun teniendo a mis hijos adoptivos a veces me sentía triste y sola al pensar en mi bebe, veía a los chico volver del colegio en sus coches, salieron riéndose y jugando entre ellos como siempre hacían.

Edward levanto la vista y me miro confundido, no le permitiría leer mis pensamientos, al menos no esos. Aun que estaba claro que a Jasper no se le podía ocultar mi dolor, mis dos hijos se miraron entre ellos y luego fijaron su vista en mi sin entender mi dolor, la imagen de mi niño se abrió en mi mente haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara. Pude contemplar su pelo acaramelado como el mió y sus ojos marrones, su piel era sonrojada, era como verme reflejada en él… oí su primer llanto y llore junto a él, en mis brazos se veía tan tranquilo y feliz, y sin poderme contener llore sin poderme creer querer a alguien tanto como lo quise a él.

El mundo era injusto y cruel, y todo porque un atardecer como ese me arrebato a mi niño, aun que no podía llorar dentro de mi estaba desgarrada de dolor. Era feliz con mis hijos y mi marido, eso nadie lo podía negar, pero también tenia que aceptar que días como ese me hacia falta tener a alguien a quien poder abrazar. Pero a mis hijos no podía expresarles ese sufrimiento y Carlisle jamás estaba en casa, y cuando estaba quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con él y llorándole no aprovecharía nada…

Bajé del tejado y salude a mis niños, aun que fueran mayores, para después dirigirme a mi habitación sin darles ninguna explicación de mis sentimientos… Seguro que pensarían que era para no tener a Carlisle tan cerca…

- Mama- Cuando alguno de mis hijos pronunciaba esa palabra me hacia sentir orgullosa y feliz de tenerlos, pero ese dia no- ¿Puedo entrar? - Pregunto Jasper desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Claro… hijo…- susurre tristemente.

Vi como se adentraba en el cuarto sentándose al borde de la cama, me miro extrañado y a la vez triste como yo, le intente sonreír pero solo me salio una mueca de dolor. Me pidió que me sentara a su lado y se podría decir que le obedecí, me sonrió al estilo Jasper Cullen, tranquilizándome con su don.

- ¿Qué te pasa mama?

- Nada solo estoy cansada…- Sonaba tan estupido que un vampiro se cansara.- Estoy… bien…

- Mama…- suspiro pesadamente- Te queremos ¿sabes?

Asentí mirando mis manos temblorosas.

- Vale… Pero acuérdate que tienes unos hijos que te quieren…

Se salio por donde había venido a paso lento por si yo quería contarle algo, pero no fue así solo me tumbe en la cama y llore, interiormente, pero llore. En mis pensamientos ponía excusas raras para que Edward no viera realmente lo que me pasaba, aun que sabia que ha veces se me escapaban imágenes de mi bebe, pero es que lo extrañaba tanto…

A la una de la madrugada llego Carlisle del trabajo, subió las escaleras lentamente y entro en la habitación, me beso la frente y se encerró en el baño a darse una ducha sin pararse a mirar mi rostro.

- Oye, Cariños ¿Sabes que le ocurre a Jasper? Ha hecho que el salón parezca un entie..- No acabo la frase al ver mi rostro triste y con ojos borrosos aun que sin lagrimas- A ti también te ha afectado… Voy hablar con él ahora mismo!

- Carlisle…- dije entre sollozos.

- ¿Amor?- Pregunto asustado- ¿Qué pasa?

- Jasper solo… esque… yo…- intente explicarle lo que me pasaba pero cada vez que sus ojos chocaban con los míos me hacían sentir mal por preocupar a ese angel…- Solo… te quiero…

Lo bese apasionadamente, haciéndole sentir todas mis emociones, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara como el mió. Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas y movió las suyas para que chocaran contra las mías, haciendo que el dolor poco a poco fuera remplazado por placer, deseo y pasión. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo dentro de mi ropa y rápidamente se deshizo de toda mi vestimenta, la pasión no lo hacia actuar como siempre, su miedo hacia que fuera mas rudo, mas directo, menos dulce y era exactamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Nuestras caderas se movían al mismo compás y sus besos ahogaban todos mis gemidos, parecía que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran hechos para estar juntos y los dos gritamos el nombre del otro cuando llegamos al climax…

me tumbe en el pecho de mi marido mirando la pared, sin poder evitar sentirme culpable de no poder compartir con el hombre que mas amaba en el mundo mi dolor, vi como me contemplaba sonriente y calido.

- Carlisle… hoy estoy triste…- observe como mi marido se levantaba para sentarse a mi lado.

- Dime que te pasa amor, solo te pido eso…¿Qué te hace sentir mal? Quizás pueda solucionarlo, are todo lo que pueda…

- Estoy triste por mi hijo… por el hijo que perdi… Se que debería estar feliz de tener a nuestros hijos y te juro que los quiero mas que a mi vida… Son perfectos y los amo… pero… solo…

- Lo extrañas y te sientes mal por que lo peor que hay para un padre o una madre es ver morir a su hijo… y te entiendo… Desde el mismo dia en que Edward se fue a ver a los Vulturis, ese dia pude sentir lo que sientes tu… Lo siento, debería estar mas tiempo contigo y aun siento mas no estar cuando me necessites…

- No, me tenéis que perdonar tu y los chicos por no olvidarme del pasado y disfrutar del presente con vosotros…

- Esme no pidas perdón por recordar a algo tan precioso como debía ser ese niño… Pero nos tienes a nosotros, tus hijos te aman, aun que claro esta que no te aman tanto como yo- Le sonreí- Y aun te amo mas cuando sonríes- Le di esa sonrisa que decía que le gustaba tanto.- Te amo.

Solo pude volverle a besar, y tenia razón en lo de mis hijos, ellos me querían tanto como me hubiera querido ese niño y yo correspondí su amor como hubiera correspondido a mi bebe. Porque ellos eran mi vida, ellos y me marido, eran lo que me hacían sonreír cada dia. Eran lo mas importante de mi vida.


End file.
